


The dragon jewel of Baybury

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon Deceit, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prince and bodyguard au, Remus being Remus, technically breaking and entering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Legend has it that the royal family has been in possession of a magical jewel for many generations, passed down from the king to his heir. It's said to grant luck to whoever kisses it, but few have ever seen it.Remus could really use some luck right now…
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TS Sides One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	The dragon jewel of Baybury

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anxceitmus, one person being stoic/tough but soft for exactly two (2) people, prince/bodyguard AU  
> I did my best, hope you like it! Happy birthday to my good friend Apollo!! (who doesn't have AO3 as far as I know)

Remus couldn't believe that he'd actually gotten this far. He would have to thank Roman later for the tip with the garden. He could already see the door to the prince's room. 

Unfortunately he'd have to sneak by the prince's bodyguard first. _Fortunately_ the bodyguard was looking almost asleep on his chair next to the door. Remus snickered to himself. What a great bodyguard, truly, so good at his job. 

His luck seemed to run out though as he snuck closer and tripped over a rug, landing face first on top of the bodyguard. Who obviously woke up with a start and reached to draw his sword. "What the- Who are you? What are you doing here?", he demanded. 

"I could ask you the very same thing", Remus grinned up at him, seemingly unperturbed by the cold steel pressing into his side. He had to admit the bodyguard was pretty cute too, in his own way. Surely he could charm his way out of this. So Remus stretched and made himself comfortable in the others lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and batting his eyes at him innocently. "I must've took the wrong turn, could you explain to me how to get to the kitchen, please?" 

The guard merely pulled up an eyebrow and pushed him off his lap, sending Remus tumbling to the ground rather ungracefully. "The kitchen is on the other side of the castle, it's the middle of the night and you quite frankly don't look like you'd have any business walking these halls. So, you wanna try that again?" 

Remus sighed as he got up and dusted himself off. "Fine… I'm here to bring the prince a present." Not technically a lie, he was just not telling what that present was. "And what is your excuse to sit here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be asleep?" The guard growled lowly as he got up and pushed himself to full height, gripping his sword tightly. Remus squared his shoulders. The guy might've been tall, but so was he. 

"I'm here to keep thieves like you away from the prince." Remus chuckled. "And here I thought you were just some piece of eye candy, but you actually have a brain it looks like. The prince chose well." He grinned and the other's eyes widened. "I, uh… What?" Slowly his cheeks got a light pink dusting, barely visible in the low light, and he gave up some of his defensive posture. "Thank you, I guess."

Remus took a step to his side, the one without the sword, and took his hand, carefully and swiftly placing a kiss on it. "You're very much welcome, dearest knight. My name is Remus. What may I call you?" The guards face was bright red now, all the way down to his neck. "I-I'm… I'm Virgil", he stammered out eventually. 

"Virgil, what a wonderful name, it suits a beautiful man like you." Another step and he was almost at the door now. Virgils sword was hanging limply in his hand. With the other he was scratching the back of his head now, avoiding Remus eyes. He clearly wasn't used to compliments like these, it was almost unfair how easy this was. 

"You're cute when you're blushing, Virgie", he smirked. Another step, the door was behind him now. Carefully he reached behind himself, while pushing the other into his pocket. Virgil still wasn't looking at him as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He was so close, the door was right behind him, his hand ready to turn the knob, behind it the prince still asleep and the guard in front of him thoroughly distracted. 

And then the door suddenly wasn't behind him anymore and there was a cool blade pressed against his neck. 

"Virgil, darling, would you be so kind as to explain to me why you're taking so long?" Virgils eyes widened and he hastily grabbed his sword tighter, pretending like he hadn't just been incredibly flustered by the intruder. "Y-Your Majesty! I thought you were asleep?" 

So that was the prince. Remus craned his head back in hopes of catching a glance. In response the blade dug a little harder into his skin, just short of drawing blood at this point. 

"I'm sorry Dee, but I was right. He tried to sneak into your room." The prince hummed. Again Remus tried to get a better look at him. "So you're the treasure this dragon is protecting?" 

Virgil growled and lifted his sword in the same moment as the prince spun Remus around and pressed him against the wall, the blade back at his throat. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" 

Finally Remus got a good look at the royal. Long messy strands of blond hair fell over mismatched brown and golden eyes. The left side of his face seemed to give off a bit of a glimmer in the low light. His breath caught in his throat. 

"I'm more of the dragon than he is…", the prince drawled, leaning in closer. "You're gorgeous", Remus breathed out. The prince stopped, frowned and pulled away a bit, the knife still loosely held against him. "What?" 

"I… Said you're gorgeous?" Remus frowned. Surely the prince was used to people complimenting him on all kinds of things. Something shifted in his face as Remus kept watching him closely and he looked over his shoulder at his bodyguard. "We're keeping him." 

"Excuse me, what?" Virgils eyes widened in the same moment as Remus flushed dark red. Dee smirked and pulled the knife away from his neck, but still kept him pressed against the wall. "He's cute, I like him." Remus' mouth felt drier than a pile of bleached out bones under the hot summer sun. Glancing over the prince's shoulder briefly, he could see Virgil burying his face in one hand and shaking his head. 

"I can't fucking believe you right now, Dee." Remus' eyes widened. The audacity. But the prince merely chuckled and asked in a teasing voice: "Is that how you talk to your prince dear? Virgil huffed and looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh, am I talking to the prince? I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to my dumbass of a boyfriend here." Dee opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted by a surprised gasp coming from the intruder he had pressed against the wall. 

"You're his boyfriend?" The prince's face paled and he turned back to face Remus, eyes wide and ready to stammer out some kind of explanation. "Gotta say", he smirked, "You have taste, Your Majesty." Remus winked. "Although I am sure he must be very happy too to call such a handsome man his own." 

A startled blush took over the prince's face, before he seemed to recall the situation and, shaking his head, fought back the blush. "What did you want here, anyway?" Remus grinned mischievously as he felt that it was safe to duck out from under the prince's hand and peck him on his left cheek. 

"This." He winked and started to walk away. He didn't get very far though, before he was stopped by the tip of a sword pointed against his chest. "And where do you think you're going?" Remus glanced down at it and frowned, then followed the sword until he met eyes with Virgil. "Uhm… Home?" 

"Who said you could leave?" The prince stepped up behind him and placed his gloved hands on his arms. Remus' eyes widened, this time in fear, as he glanced back at him. "Y-You're serious? You're really not going to let me leave?" Dee smiled down at him softly as Virgil put his sword away and stepped closer. 

"Oh, no don't worry. We will let you leave. You're free to come and go whenever you want darling. I would just like to talk to you a bit more. After all…" He let his arms slip down from his arms and around his waist as he set his chin on his shoulder. "You came for a kiss, but I'm willing to give you so much more, my darling." 

~°°~

When Remus snuck back into his home later that night, his brother was already fast asleep. He smiled to himself. Well, he thought, he'd just have to tell him the grand news in the morning then… 

~°°~

The next day Roman and Remus made their way to the castle together. They were stopped at the gate as the guards wanted to know what their business was within the castle. 

"Oh it's fine", Remus grinned, "I got a private audience with the prince!" 

"Sure you do…" Shaking his head, the head of the guards motioned for four others to grab the brothers' arms and lead them away. 

"Hold on!", a familiar voice rang out from the tower next to the gate and Virgil stepped out. "He's telling the truth." He gave Remus a stern look. "Why didn't you show them the note?" Remus' eyes widened. "Oh shit, you're right! Here it is, see?" And with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handwritten and signed letter from the prince, allowing him entry whenever he so desired. Beside him Roman's eyes widened when he saw the note. 

The guard sighed, but nodded and motioned for the others to open the gate. "Very well then, it seems to be legitimate. Will you take him to the throne room, Virgil?" The bodyguard nodded and squared his shoulders, gesturing for the twins to follow him. His face betrayed nothing of what had transpired the night before. 

As they were led through long and elegantly decorated hallways, Roman leaned closer to his brother to half-whisper to him: "How did _you_ even get a private audience with the prince?" Remus grinned as he looked straight ahead at Virgils back. 

"What can I say, I'm charming and irresponsible." Roman frowned. "Don't you mean irresistible?" Remus chuckled, but it was Virgil who answered without looking back: "Oh no, that fits quite well. Though irresponsible is one of the nicer words to use." 

"Awww, you think I'm charming…" Remus grinned more when he saw the red slowly climbing up the others neck. "Shut up", came the grumble from the man in front of them, who was desperately trying to keep up appearances right now. Remus just giggled near maniacally as he resisted picking him up. He'd probably have had a hard time with that anyway, considering how heavy that breastplate looked. So he just opted to bump his shoulder into him as he passed him and started leading them down the familiar halls on his own accord. 

"Nuh-uh, you said it Virgie. No take backs and no denying it!" He giggled again as he could practically feel Virgil blushing bright red now. Roman just looked between them in utter confusion.

Eventually they reached not the throne room, but the prince's private bedroom, and when Virgil opened the door, there he was. Prince Dee of Baybury, blond hair now kept in a neat ponytail and dressed in elegant black and golden robes. The scales covering the left side of his face gleaned in the sunlight shining through the window and Remus found his hand reaching forward to feel if they were as soft as they looked. 

Before he could get very far though, his hand was snatched away by his brother, who glared at him and shook his head. But the prince smiled and reached out a hand. "You must be Roman, his brother, yes?" 

Roman looked up at him in surprise. "I- Yes, Your Majesty, that's me." He quickly knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "I don't know how you know my name, or why we've been called here, but it is my greatest pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." 

Unseen by the man on the floor, Dee cringed slightly. "Stand up, please. I hate it when people kneel to me." At that Roman nodded and hastily got up, but still kept his head bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty, I apologise." 

Remus snickered and nudged his shoulders. "C'mon RoRo, loosen up a little. You couldn't be stiffer if you had a fire poker up your ass." He grinned as he took a step closer to the prince and rested his head on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so formal with DeeDee."

Roman looked up just in time to see him gently run his fingers over the prince's scales and his eyes widened in shock and confusion. "I, uh… Excuse me, what?" At that point the prince reached up and for a moment Roman was sure he was gonna snap his brothers fingers for this, but he just gently took his hand and placed a kiss on top of it. 

"I suppose it's time we stop playing with him and tell your brother the truth, shall we?" Roman frowned as the bodyguard now also stepped closer and placed his hand in the prince's free one. "The… The truth?" 

"I have taken a liking to your twin, he is quite cute and charming. We've already discussed this when he tried to break into my room last night", he chuckled at the memory, "And you're welcome to live with us in the castle, if you want to." 

"So, just so I'm getting this right. He broke into your castle. Now you want to date him. And you're inviting me to stay too?" 

"Actually" The guard now held up a finger. "Both of us want to date him. And he wants to date both of us." Remus chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before returning to his place on the prince's shoulder. "But yeah, you got the essentials right." Roman felt like he was going to faint… 


End file.
